The one who changed my world
by PamsMoon
Summary: Rukia has changed the world of Ichigo Kurosaki forever, and he wants to let her know. Many Drabble and One Shot focused on my OTP: IchiRuki.
1. Would you be my girlfriend?

_First of all, I NEED A BETA, my native language is spanish so if you want to help me, please send me a DM, I will be very grateful!_

 _This is all thanks to the beautiful movie that is currently on Netflix (which I hope you have seen at least 3 times!) and well, this fic will only be honey for the soul, sweetness everywhere, and very minimal conflict._

 _I just wanted to spoil myself with a lot of Ichiruki, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. I already have several chapters in mind, let's see if you like it._

 _I appreciate the comments and favorites always._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Would you be my girlfriend?**

"To my family, we must tell my family." Ichigo said suddenly from his desk turning to look at Rukia, who was on the bed reading a manga with Kon sleeping soundly at her side.

"The what?" she said without looking up or paying attention, until she felt the bed sink, and two fingers of the young man with the orange hair lowering the book from her sight. Saw then the most serious eyes that had ever seen from him.

"About us." he said, avoiding her eyes a little, and with cheeks were clearly flushed.

"Huh? Will you tell them we're shinigami?" she asked seriously surprised.

"No, you're doing it on purpose, dammit?" Ichigo growled redder than ever.

"Hey, I do not insult you idio-!" but she could not raise the voice because the young man covered her mouth and put a finger in front of his lips to indicate silence and then pointed to Kon. He did not want to wake Konup and ruin what he had been thinking for days. Sure, should have waited a little longer and talk it on the way to school or something, when they were actually alone, but honestly he was drowned with the idea.

The brunette growled but remained silent. Ichigo loosened the hand covering the woman's mouth, but kept the other on her small head with dark hair. Looked directly at her big violet eyes confused.

"Ichigo?"

"My girlfriend." he said as seriously ashamed. "That you're my girlfriend, Rukia."

"... Eh?"

The woman put a face so surprised, that in another situation it would have seemed funny. She dropped the manga and then raised two index fingers, and put them in the corner of the shinigami's lips and pulled sideways.

"What nonsense are you saying, brainless?"

"Argh, that hurts Rukiaaaaaa."

"Then stop fooling around." however Ichigo took both of her hands in his own and squeezed them hard, not hurting her.

"Is seriously." he said "No matter what you say, you know as well as I what has been happening between you and me a while ago."

Rukia opened her mouth a little surprised, and her pale skin quickly turned a pinker color. Under the look seeing her hands between Ichigo's, who despite the blush, continued to look directly into the face of the woman shinigami without fear.

In one of his big hands fit both Rukia's delicate little hands, and the other that was free, rested on her head. He pressed between his long fingers Rukia's fine hair, so pleasant to the touch.

"Never ..." she said suddenly, getting the man's surprise. "You've never asked me to be your girlfriend ... so do not say nonsense."

He smiled softly, and then sighed quietly.

"You're so dummy." She looked up angrily, but Ichigo seized the moment and kissed her quickly. Joined his lips to hers, which were small and soft. When they parted, he added as dry as ever but with a strong blush on the cheeks "Would you be my girlfriend?"

She thought that would die of shame.

What the hell was wrong with both of them?

How had they ended up in that situation?

So shameful.

So compromising.

So impossible.

So wrong...

"It's bad enough what we already do Ichigo, do you want to add now ...?"

"Shut up." he growled, as usually silenced her. "We have discussed a million times the cons of this, I know them by heart, but what the rest forbid us, I do not care."

"Tch I know that very well, seriously, so hard is to understand is a 'do not follow me'" she said shrugging, sticking arms at her sides with palms up, shaking the head and sighing, like saying 'Idiot, you're a lost case.'

"Damn, this is serious!" the orange haired man growled with an ugly vein on the back of his fist, tightly clenched with rage.

"Then it does not matter what I says." Rukia said suddenly changing the tone, achieving the seriousness of Ichigo. "You take everything to the contrary to what I tell you, and what's more, what is this about being a couple and talking to your family? It does not hit anything with you Ichigo." and laughed, lowering her face.

But Rukia stopped at feel the warm fingers of Ichigo on her cheeks, who lifted her face, forcing to look at him.

"You are not alive, and I should not even be able to enter the Soul Society, you have lived a full life and I just reached adolescence, at any moment those of the SS give the warning voice and make a fuss and a lot more shit, it's all against us and that ... It's my favorite scenario! " He smiled with pride practically coming out of the pores.

Rukia looked at him surprised for a moment, then she smiled too and sighed.

"You are a conceited."

"And I do not follow the rules, I'm surly and a lot of things bother me." Took one of Rukia's hands and rested it on his cheek, it was cold as always, but it was nice over the blush on his face. "I have lots of negative aspects and surely everyone knows about them, but I know that the good thing about me ... the best of me, you know it like nobody else, because I'm better for you."

In Rukia's face the emotion was at its maximum expression, and she was left without a voice, no idea to say, while her big eyes shone in a remarkable way.

"Do not put that face, damn it." Ichigo grumbled, always susceptible to Rukia's emotions. He stroked her head, and ruffled the hair a little. "That's why I hate to say these sentimental bullshit." He moved closer to Rukia until hugged her.

"Do not think I'm going to cry for you, you moron." she said refugee in Ichigo's chest.

"I know. I know." said, hugged Rukia closer and rested the temple on her head. He breathed in the sweet, soft smell that issued the hair and skin of the little shinigami. "I know it sounds silly to be dating and that, but it was quite difficult for me to understand how the hell you fit in my life."

"Oh well, could you explain it to me?" She said half jokingly.

"I need you in my life. Every time you've left, everything has been a mess, as I said the opinions of the rest do not give a shit, but in spite of that, the fact that you are with me is the only thing I do not have any power, no matter how strong I get, either they force you to leave, or you decide for yourself not to be here, so if I have 1 hour or 100 years with you, I will do things as I have always done. I will regret the things I did, but never what I did not do ... more or less that. "

They both remained silent for a while, and then Rukia tightened her embrace.

"... you are talking too much today." He did not say anything when heard the voice of the woman shinigami so broken. Leaning against Ichigo's chest, her heard the heartbeat and smiled. "Agree."

He smiled too.

"Agree."

* * *

 **To be continue.**


	2. The Kurosakis find out

_Still looking for a BETA, my native language is spanish so if you want to help me, please send me a DM, I will be very grateful!_ _ **  
**_ _I have returned with this adorable fic, that the truth makes me quite happy to write :) if only it were canon ...  
If you are enjoying it or have any questions or whatever, do not hesitate to comment, I love reading your reviews and motivate me to continue._

 _Sometimes I also draw, in case you want to follow me on Tumblr :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Kurosakis find out.**

Ichigo's hand went up from Rukia's arm to her cheek, where he withdrew some of her black hair with the fingers.

She saw the intensity in the eyes of her now 'boyfriend'. His brown eyes seemed to be lit by the sun, framed by the seriousness of the eyebrows.

The bed creaked under them as the orange haired one close on Rukia.

She felt the hard wall on the back, and Ichigo's warm breath over the base of the neck and the bare shoulder of her sleeveless dress. That breath was rising slowly, by the length of her neck, to reach the chin, where she moaned and put the fingers on Ichigo's lips to stop him.

He looked at her as if asking 'What?' but she had a low and embarrassed look. Ichigo followed her gaze, next to both of them.

"Kon is here." the brunette said in a whisper looking at the little lion of plush asleep on the bed.

Ichigo took Rukia's hand from his mouth.

"He's always here." said urgently "We will be quiet."

And he did not let the girl answer, and captured her lips. No matter how many times kissed her, those lips filled him as much as they left with the desire for more. They were never enough.

The memory of their first kiss was still fresh, and he still wondered why had not done it before. Rukia's skin was always warm, almost cold. It was so white, it looked very much like the first snowflakes of winter, always pure and with a slight white glow that made it seem to shine in the dark. She had a soft touch, and everything about her was so small and frail in appearance. Her narrow forehead, her tiny nose, her small breasts ...

The violet-eyed one rested a hand on Ichigo's chest, to partially stop the feeling that it would be crushed by the young man's body. It felt hot, although that night it was cool and they had the window half open. Ichigo wrapped her in a way that she felt embraced by the sun.

He narrowed the pale hand on his chest, wondered if Rukia would feel his heartbeat the way he felt in those moments, leaving him almost deaf.

Licked the lower lip of the shinigami, and brushed the nose down her cheek, blowing hot air into that almost cold skin. Rukia was struggling not to moan, and Ichigo tangled one of the hands in her black hair.

His thumb descended on her now hot cheek, and liked the contrast of his orange skin over that of the girl.

He brought they lips together again. Laid them on top of Rukia's, and began to kiss her. She made little noises that came from the throat and Ichigo lowered the hand to her neck and put the fingers where they came from. The violet-eyed one opened the mouth, and then the orange-haired one introduced its wet, hot tongue at the corner, and then completely. He rub the brunette's tongue, and taste the saliva, which tasted like strawberries.

"Neeeeesan" they heard suddenly and both separated and were paralyzed in their place.

 _'Caught up!'_ They both thought looking at each other in terror. Then they turned to see Kon, who still slept soundly but mumbled in the sleep.

They sighed in relief, and smiled knowingly. When Ichigo thought to retake what they had left halfway the door of his room opened unexpectedly.

He did not know that it was faster, if the scandalous entrance of his father, or the kick that Rukia gave him and that he threw the other side of the room far enough from her.  
"Dinner is readyyyyyyyy!" Isshin Kurosaki ad with arms outstretched at his side and eyes closed.

"Oh Uncle Isshin, it's ready?" said Rukia peeking out of the Manga upside down in her hands and making the voice feigned.

"Yes, Rukia-chan!" replied cheerfully, then looked around the room looking for his son "Huh? And Ichigo?" ask without noticing that in fact, he was on him.

"KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING!" roared Ichigo taking him off and hitting his father, then capturing him in a wrestling lock.

"Whyyyyyyyy? This is MY house!" complained the poor man being hanged by the long legs of his son. "I should not even let you two be alone and locked up!"

"Hey, what the fuck are you implying, old man?" Ichigo shouted stopping, red as a tomato.

"Poor Rukia-chan risks too mu-!" but he could not finish when the orange haired tightened his neck even more, silencing him.

"I think you're killing him." the shinigami said, beginning to see Dr. Kurosaki becoming increasingly blue.

"Damn this is my room!" Ichigo growled once he let go. "I can't take it anymore, we'll tell them now!"

Rukia ignored the man on the floor breathing again, and followed her boyfriend out of the room.

"Now? Are you kidding?"

The substitute shinigami stopped suddenly, and turned to point her directly with the forefinger.

"Yes, now! And I don't care what you say about it!"

"W-ha ah?" she stammered without being able to believe what heard AGAIN, remembering her rescue in the Soul Society. "My opinion is what should matter most on this, idiot! And seriously you have not thought well what this could-"

"I don't care! Let them know and it's over!" he growled and continued down the stairs.

"Oni-chan what is this scandal?" Yuzu asked at the base of it with the kitchen apron and a ladle in the hand.

"Sit down, I have something important to tell you." said taking a chair and taking his usual place.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said standing next to him. He ignored her, ran the chair from the side and forced her to sit down. Karin who was already sitting at the table, look at all that without understanding anything.

"What's wrong Ichi-ni?" asked as his blond sister sat next to her.

"Yuzu, Karin." Ichigo announced, getting as serious and formal as he could.

"Your father is still up."

"Rukia and I" he continued to completely ignore the observation of the little shinigami, but putting an arm around her shoulders "We are couple."

There was a brief silence in which Rukia covered her face in embarrassment, while Ichigo looked closely at the faces of the twins. A slight blush had gripped his cheeks, hearing his own words at last out loud and not just in the presence of Rukia and him.

"WHAAAAAAATH?"

"WHAAAAAAATH?"

They heard a double cry coming from Ichigo's room. It was Isshin, but also another voice ...

"Is that Kon?" Rukia ask Ichigo in a whisper covering her mouth, the one who nodded rolling his eyes.

"Congratulations Oniiii-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed, always enthusiastic, and got up to hug his brother, who also smiled, squeezing an eye while his little sister rested the head with his. When the blonde went to hug Rukia, he saw Karin would lift a thumb and smile at him. He smiled back too.

Then they heard the rumble of his father's descent to the dining room.

"Why didn't you wait for me? To come down to announce it ?!" Isshin claim once in front of them.

Ichigo went up and dropped his shoulders, with _'I don't care about you in the least.'_ face and the man began to make dramatic gestures of blades burying himself in the chest again and again.

The orange haired sigh pissed off watching him, frowning deeply, then his gaze ended at side, in Rukia, who was looking at her father-in-law as well. Ichigo's gaze relaxed and when she noticed that he was watching her, she looked confused. However, he smiled at her so warmly that the brunette thought saw a little sun.

Suddenly a hand interposed between the vision of both, hearing a very serious Isshin say:

"Kisses are forbidden at the table."

"WHA-?" Ichigo roared, and in less than a blink had him back on the trapped ground.

"Ichi-nii can we eat now? I'm dying of hunger." Karin said bored looking at his unused sticks.

* * *

Finally everything settled down and Yuzu was able to serve the table.

"Rukia-chan welcome to the family!" Isshin said and hugged her suddenly.

"Ey!" Ichigo shouted annoyed, but immediately his father released her.

"You are the best for my son, daughter." said with a smile, resting his hands on her shoulders.

The brunette all disheveled, heard that surprised, but smiled grateful.

"Thanks" said as Ichigo let out a "bah" and she under the table stomped his foot. He sobbed annoyed, and with tears in the eyes murmuring a 'dammit' between his teeth.

"Hey Rukia-chan?" Yuzu said then, catching her attention, while her boyfriend began to eat. "Who confessed who?"

They all watched as Ichigo spat all the rice from the mouth into his father's face, while Rukia reddened to the ears.

"Eh well, I think that-" she stuttered, touching her hair in shame.

"Out of discussion!" the orange-haired roared, cleaning himself with a napkin while his little sister pouted.

"When did you start?" asked his father then, taking the spit out of the face.

"It was the day-" Rukia began happy to answer something not so embarrassing.

"Out of discussion." Ichigo interrupted, biting his food. Rukia looked at him beginning to get angry, when Yuzu added:

"Have you taken hand-?"

"Out of discussion." he repeated mechanically.

 _'Idiot, then basically we will not tell them anything.'_ Rukia thought clenching the fist, anxious to stamp it on her reserved boyfriend.

"Can we know something?" Karin asked, annoyed also by her brother's attitude.

"No." Ichigo answered simply without stopping to eat. "That's between Rukia and me."

"Oh oh, have one, have you already-?" but Isshin didn't can ask, before his son stuck the fist in his face.

"THAT'S MUCH LESS!" Ichigo roared with the fist firmly clenched, and an ugly vein of fury.

"It was Ichigo." Rukia said suddenly and everyone turned to look at her. "We started earlier this year, on my birthday, and yes, we have taken each other's hands."

When the orange-haired noticed that his girlfriend had just answered each and every question, the steam could almost feel coming out of his face.

"And my question?" Isshin said from the floor, but while Ichigo put it back on it, Rukia replied:

"Out of discussion." said, pretending Ichigo's tone, to which she looked and smiled at him.

"Yeah shut up." he said, sitting down again unable to avoid smiling more happily than ever.

* * *

 **To be continue.**


	3. The first fight

Still looking for a BETA, my native language is spanish so if you want to help me, please send me a DM, I will be very grateful!

 _I return with a very fast update, it is a short chapter, but longer chapters are coming._

In parallel I'm working on another fanfic, which would follow the continuity of the manga, placing after the official end. In short, making Ichigo and Rukia lovers ... still in progress so do not take me seriously.

I appreciate the comments and favorites always, thanks!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: The first fight.**_

Those in charge of washing the dishes at the end of the dinner were the 'sweethearts' while the rest of the family watched television on the couch.

"Sorry." Ichigo said suddenly, while drying the dishes that Rukia was washing.

"Eh?" she asked with Yuzu's apron that the orange haired thought that looked in her so good. "Why?"

"For pushing you to this." he replied, leaving the dish already dry in the drainer.

Rukia huffed.

"It's okay, it would be sooner or later, right?" she said, rinsing the plate under the tap.

"But you're right, I did not think it right, now the old man will be bothering us all the time, he will not even let you enter my room."

She smiled, knowing the personality of Ichigo's family.

"It doesn't matter, in fact, Ichigo ... thank you." Now he was that look at her without understanding.

"It's always better to share the feelings with those you love, I thank you for pushing me to it."

Ichigo huffed and smiled again.

"Bah, shut up." he growled, receiving a new dish to dry. "I wonder how the guys will take it." said, meditating aloud, not noticing that Rukia was freezing in his position with a new dish in her hands. "The ones from the school, those from the Souls Society, Renji and Byakuya-"

But before finishing, the plate from Rukia's hands slipped from her fingers. The orange haired in a quick movement grabbed it in the air. He sighed straightening, relieved of his reflexes.

"For narrowly missed it and I not catch it." he growled looking at his girlfriend who remained quiet and absent. "Eh, Rukia?"

"Shall we will tell Renji and Byakuya-niisama now?" she replied somewhat altered, attitude that Ichigo didn't like at all.

"Of course, we've already told my family." He said turning to the dishwasher and started rinsing the saved plate. "Renji has grown up with you, and Byakuya is your family, it's obvious, right?"

She was silent for a moment and squeezed her wet hands unconsciously.

"Will not it be something soon? I say it because my brother is very strict, and Renji well- "but she did not finish. Ichigo left the plate where it was and took off his apron. "Ichigo?"

"Yes, maybe it was too soon." he said before leaving the kitchen, and left to his room.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu, Karin and Isshin heard from the living room, the three of them sitting in the armchair.

"Have they already fought?" asked the brunette watching as Rukia followed him up the stairs.

"Onii-chan is too short of character." sighed the blonde saddened by the unexpected fight.

"That's what youth and relationships are like." his father philosophized, but both girls looked at him as if he had said something dumb again.

As soon as Ichigo opened the door to his room, Kon tried to kick him and the orange hairerd grabbed him the air.

"And now you." practically barked the young Kurosaki, more pissed than ever, watching as the stuffed animal writhed in his grip, claiming that he had 'taken away from his nee-san' 'that he was a traitor and a bad friend' 'and that he did not deserve a woman like that for a bum like him. '

"Ichigo." nevertheless heard behind him, and released the small lion who threw himself into the arms of Rukia to mourn inconsolably.

"Nee-san! Nee-san! Tell me it's a lie that you're dating a brainless like Ichigo!" Claim the little stuffed animal in her breast.

Ichigo didn't turn to look, went to the desk and put a hand on his chin with his back to the brunette, while heard Kon's incessant whining.

"Yes, it's true Kon." she said entering the room, while the small stuffed animal only let out a gasp of surprise. "Especially in the brainless."

"Ey!" Ichigo complained turning around with the chair and meeting the serious look of the violet-eyed one.

"What was all that in the kitchen?" she said with a stern tone, and Kon was silent seeing them both.

But the young Kurosaki just huffed and turned his back not wanting to look at her.

"I think I've hurried things too much, _I forced you._ "

"Moron!" she yelled and he stood up with an ugly vein at the second insult. "They can force me to many things, like being saved by idiots or keeping strange elements in my body without my consent, but as regards my feelings and how I feel. That I decide it! "

He was speechless from surprise, like Kon, scared by the attitude of the little Shinigami.

"But ... in the kitchen, you said ..." Ichigo hesitated.

"I said it was soon." she said, and took a step until was facing and closer to Ichigo. "But not that I would not want to tell them, they ... they are very important to me, as are you Ichigo, and as what we are, is something important. I want to tell them, of course."

The orange haired didn't know what to say, and just stood there looking uncomfortable at his very serious girlfriend.

"Do you ever hear me?" continuous. "I told you I was grateful you pushed me to it, but you should let me continue from here, righ-?" but she didn't manage to finish before he took her from the head and brought closer to his body, until her forehead rested on his chest.

"You're always very loud." He said seriously, and before Rukia complained added "I'm sorry."

Rukia didn't say anything and just tried to contain the blush on her cheeks as she heard Ichigo's rapid beating leaping from his chest.

Ichigo lowered his face and rested the nose and lips on her black hair head, before they began to hear moans and noises coming from between them.

Then both took a step back and Kon, finally could breathe and begin to claim.

"Don't touch my Nee-san!" screamed Kon. The young shinigami grabbed him roughly by the head.

"She is not _your_ piece of cloth." said pissed again.

"She's mine! Mine! Mine! Mineeeeee!" the stuffed animal yelled and Ichigo stamped it on the floor.

The brunette sighed ignoring the two idiots, and headed for the exit.

"I'll finish washing the dishes." she said, sighing again, but neither of them heard her as they began a new fight.

* * *

 **To be continue.**


	4. Sunday flu

First of all, I NEED A BETA, my native language is spanish so if you want to help me, please send me a DM, I will be very grateful!

 _Weekend of inspiration, it's raining in Chile so I started writing._

This chapter doesn't necessarily come as a direct continuation of the previous one. From now on I will start uploading mini stories that are in this universe, but that are one-shot of the love story of Ichigo and Rukia.

Please don't forget to leave me your comments and favorites, it is what motivates me to follow and know that there are ichiruki's lovers reading me from the other side :)

Love for all!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Sunday flu.**

"Oni-chan." Yuzu said surprised when she saw her brother in front of the kitchen, wearing an apron, a frying pan in his right hand and a ladle in the left, cooking something.

"Good Morning." he answered without losing attention of what was doing. Karin coming from behind, looked over her twin's shoulder in surprise too.

"Ichi-nii are you making breakfast?"

"It's not obvious?" he replied, stirring the fried eggs in the pan, then looked at the astonished faces of his sisters and added. "Why are you surprised so much?"

"Maybe it's because you have never cooked." Karin said approaching to see what the orange haired was cooking.

"Karin-chan, don't be bad!" Yuzu said approaching to his brother too and beginning to supervise what he was doing "This is the power of love for Rukia-chan!"

"Eh? Of course not!" Ichigo shouted, shaking his head while making shameful movements, which made the blonde laugh tenderly.

"And dad?" Karin asked, surprised that the old man was not around torturing Ichigo too.

"He left." Ichigo muttered suddenly in bad mood. "The damn had an emergency and woke me up at 6 in the morning and I couldn't go back to sleep." said remembering the headlock that his father made him while he woke up.

 _'That explains everything.'_ thought the brunette sitting at the table and resting a hand on her face, watching her sister put on the apron to help the older one.

"Eh?" Ichigo said suddenly looking back. "And Rukia?"

He ignored Karin's mocking smile, and looked at the blonde who seemed to scold her twin.

"She was still asleep, so we did not want to wake her up Onii-chan." she responded by putting water to heat.

"Even asleep?" the man asked, watching the eggs fry, knowing that his girlfriend never slept or ate more than she needed.

"Yes, she seemed somewhat tired." Karin said from the table yawning.

Ichigo remained pensive, stirring the frying pan from time to time, then turned off the stove.

"Karin, go and tell her that breakfast will be ready, she will have all night to continue sleeping."

"Tch, you're strict." complained the brunette getting up, and going up the stairs. Ichigo followed her with the eyes, until lost sight of her.

When they had set the table and breakfast was ready, Karin came down seriously and with her hands in the pockets.

"And Rukia?" Ichigo asked without understanding, seeing how the girl sat in her chair and looked at the plate with pursed lips.

"She says that is a little tired ... she's still sleepy and not hungry." Karin muttered looking at her fork. "It didn't help, how much I insisted."

Ichigo looked at her surprised, then sighed and took off his apron and left it on the kitchen stool.

"I will go up to see her."

"But-" the blonde tried to say.

"Start before it gets cold." he said going up the stairs, ignoring the girls' demands.

When he arrived in front of the twins' door, he knocked twice before opening immediately. Since they had returned from the Soul Society, Rukia slept with his sisters in the same room, leaving the closet forever. "Rukia?" he asked peeking out, the curtains were still closed and the piece was half dark.

"I'm not hungry, I'll sleep a little longer." she whispered and rested the head on the pillow, looking at the one with orange hair with semi-open eyes. "Go, I'll go down later."

He looked at her, frowning deeply.

"Are you sure-?" asked running a black strand of her cheek with his fingers, but he stopped when felt the heat and humidity of her skin. "You are sweating?"

She looked at him without understanding, while he with worried eyes supported the full palm on her forehead.

"You are burning." He said seriously, Rukia blinked slowly.

"I'm fine, just tired."

"You are sick." said the man beginning to get upset.

"Of course not." she said, recovering her vividness for a moment.

"Of course you are. Will you contradict me even sick?" he growled.

"I'm not." she repeated and turned around until her back was facing the ceiling. The man then sat on the bed next to her and took out his cell phone. "Besides, the Gigai do not get sick, do they?"

"I don't know." He said with the phone in his ear.

"Who are you calling?" Rukia asked looking at him.

"Urahara, he must know." murmured, waiting for the tone. After a moment without an answer, he growled closing the cell phone "Nothing! And the old man is not even home!"

"Your father?"

"Sure, he's a doctor after all." said looking at her as if he could find the solution in her pale face. "If you get out of your body?"

"Then Pyon will be the one like this." whispered her shaking the head. He looked at her a moment, more seriously, then added:

"I will go to Urahara."

"That will not be necessary- What are you doing ?!" she exclaimed when the orange-haired face suddenly separated from her own by only millimeters.

"Do you have to be so loud?" he growled embarrassed, with the clear intention of kissing her, but she crossed her hands over his lips preventing any approach.

"I am, when you do meaningless things."

"Just said goodbye before I left!" Ichigo growled, taking away the hands of her, but the brunette insisted on covering his lips, starting a small fight. "Rukia!"

"Moron!" she scold him "You'll get infected if I'm really sick!"

He then stopped struggling. He looked at her in surprise, then closed the eyes, sighed and ruffled his hair, before getting up.

"Ichigo?"

"You always have to think about others before you when you're worse, right?" he scolded her, opening one eye and watching her surprise. "I'll be right back, stay in bed."

"No, Ichigo, I-" and she sat up on the bed.

"No damn it!" Ichigo shouted and he was sure that the twins heard him from below, which he ignored.

"But I-!" Rukia growled annoyed, but was silent seeing the severe face of Ichigo.

"You'll stay in bed, don't be stubborn." he said firmly."But ..." added getting closer to her and with a quick movement took her in his arms.

"Ichigo?"

"I'll take you to my room, so I can keep an eye on you when I get back." he said and headed for the exit.

While she was being taken, Rukia had the same feeling of unexpected and powerful emotion towards him, like when he rescued her from being executed so many months ago.

'Ichigo.'

He opened the door with the foot, entering his room. Kon was still asleep on the bed, and kicked him out of there.

"Hey damn!" the stuffed animal complained from the ground, rubbing the place of the blow. Then he saw surprised as Ichigo carried his little sister in the arms, who seemed smaller and weaker than ever. "Nee-san!" he exclaimed sitting up and approaching them.

"Serve for something and open the bed." the man ordered him, while the little stuffed animal ran to fulfill that. Ichigo laid the brunette on the bed, took the blankets that still held Kon in his hands, and covered her carefully.

"What happened to her?" Kon demanded, looking at Rukia with great concern.

"She is sick." replied the orange haired kneeling beside the bed, still looking at her, and reaching a hand to caress her, which was interrupted by a surprise attack by the little stuffed animal.

"Don't touch her, stupid!" Kon growled being held in the air by the shinigami "This is your fault! You've stuck her your germs!"

"What ?!" he roared between embarrassed and outraged, while Rukia sighed.

"Do you want to be quiet? You're very noisy." she muttered weakly and they both stopped.

"It's true, it's not time to play dumb." Said her boyfriend seriously, throwing the stuffed animal to the floor.

"Sure, you must bring him a doctor, idiot!" demanded Kon.

"Be quiet." he growled in response clenching his fist. "We do not know if a normal doctor could treat a gigai ... I'll go to Urahara now. Kon watch over Rukia, I'll also tell the girls to look at you from time to time, I will not delay, okay?" he whispered looking just at her, with great intensity, the one that answered the look.

That closed atmosphere that was generated between them, put the little lion, which growled notoriously, in a very bad mood.

"What are you waiting for?!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo replied, losing patience more and more, but suddenly thought looking at Rukia again. "How about we bring Inoue?"

"Don't bother her about this, I'm fine." she answered firmly and he growled under his breath.

"I would like you to stop pretending to be so strong."

"Look who says it." she replied with a smirk. The orange-haired man shook his head with a sigh, then brought his face close to hers (to Kon's outrage), but Rukia reacted faster this time and hit her chin. "Damn that hurts!" he complained with his hands in the place of the blow, while Kon laughed triumphantly.

"I already told you no." she replied crossing the arms firmly in her position.

"All right, all right." growled annoyed and in an oversight of her, kissed her hotter forehead, realizing that he should hurry. "I'm going." He announced and walked to the exit, and before leaving looked back at Kon climbing to the bed, and she leaning the head on the pillow, and closing her eyes tired.

 _'I will protect you, Rukia.'_ It's all he thought before closing the door behind him.

Karin and Yuzu, who had barely eaten breakfast, saw Ichigo running down the stairs and heading for the exit.

"Ichigo!" Karin yelled and he stopped abruptly in front of the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"She is sick." he said with urgency and concern "I'll go for help, take care of her while I'm gone."

Both girls nodded, watching their brother nod too and go out into the street to start running.

* * *

After about an hour, the girls saw their brother return.

"Ichi-nii, what happened?" the blonde asked following him, who seemed quite frustrated.

"And the help?" Karin asked.

"How is she?" However, the orange-haired one asked, going to the staircase.

"We have gone to see her constantly, we tried to lower her fever with wet compresses and forced her to drink some liquid." Yuzu said as worried as her brother.

"I see." said the man and started up the scales. "I've asked a ... doctor, and she'll be fine while we take care of her, it must be just a flu."

"Only that?" Karin asked, her brother nodded.

"I'll take care of her from now on ... thanks, Yuzu, Karin." He said trying to sound calm, but both girls knew he was as worried and upset as before.

He entered to his room that was completely silent but for Rukia's somewhat irregular breathing.

"Ichigo." said Kon in a whisper approaching. The man took the chair from his desk and approached it to the bed, where he sat.

"Urahara says that the gigai are like human bodies, and the more synchronized the more is part of the occupant, and in this case just like a common human she has caught a cold." murmured watching as she slept, with small drops of sweat rolling on her pale face, even though she had a wet cloth on the forehead, which he removed and put into the water fountain on the night table. "We would risk too much if a doctor saw her, the gigai are not completely human and any unforeseen event can happen, and because of the characteristics, it's just a flu. So the solution would be to get her out of the gigai, but it is so synchronized that Urahara fears that her soul might be damaged in some way" Ichigo said, and pain and anger were clearly visible on his face.

"Then it would not do any good to enter his body?" Kon asked looking at Ichigo seriously, the one who shook his head.

"No, she also doesn't want to give her suffering to anyone ... that's Rukia." and there seemed to be a contradiction in his face, between pride and disgust.

* * *

When the day had advanced and it was time for lunch, Ichigo heard the knock on his door, turned in the chair and said.

"Come."

Yuzu opened timidly and poked her head.

"How-?"

"Same." He responded immediately with regret on his face, the girl nodded sadly.

"I've already prepared lunch. I bring it for you and Rukia-chan?"

"I'm not hungry, but she should eat." he said and looked at her, who slept so deeply that he decided not to disturb her and shook the head. "When she wakes up, I'll go down for the food, thanks Yuzu."

The blonde stayed there, determined to contradict him, but he seemed so worried that she only answered a weak one:

"Yes, take care of her please." and closed the door.

Yuzu go down to first floor, with discouragement and before the questioning look of Karin, she shook the head.

* * *

The afternoon was almost over and Yuzu was again in the kitchen preparing dinner this time. His father had called them and he would return late at night, although when he heard about Rukia, he promised to hurry.

Karin turned off the television program had been trying to see and went to her sister.

"He has not separated from her side."

"Yes, it's so romantic." replied Yuzu smiling despite everything.

"He's such a fool, he has not eaten anything all day, he'll end up with a cold like her."

"Don't be bad Karin-chan." Her sister scolded her. "Besides, you should see him as looks at her, is-" and put a hand on her chest. "Definitely true love!"

"Yuzu, what are you saying?" Karin replied with a drop of sweat, looking at her sister.

* * *

Kon looked at Ichigo knowing he hated keep sitting unable to help. If there had been an enemy on which Rukia's health depended, he would have been out fighting it, but now he could not do anything but wait. And that killed him.

"Ichigo, I'll go out for a moment." Kon muttered, without getting an apparent answer. He looked one last time at his little sister and Ichigo's fool, and left them alone in the room.

The room was already wrapped in the gloom of the night. Ichigo dropped his head on the bedclothes, when the door to the room closed behind him. He could no longer bear the despair of not being able to do anything.

"Rukia." he mumbled squeezing his eyes and teeth, tensing the body completely.

He then looked for Rukia's hand, which was frozen by the sweat, sheltered it in his hands and kissed it.

"You'll be fine, I promise." He said. And didn't know if he told her or himself, but affirmed it in words, with the voice and inside his mind, over and over again, while closing his eyes and concentrating on the little hand he held, in the breathing of her agitated and in the sick body that contained the soul that he wanted so much to protect...

* * *

"Ichigo." He heard his name. "Ichigo." again. A cold hand leaned over his hair and down his cheek. He was still a little asleep, but quickly his mind recognized that voice and rejoined immediately looking at who was coming from.

"Rukia!" exclaimed, watching her smile sweetly. She was still in Ichigo's bed, sitting with pillows behind her. The curtains were not open yet, but the sun throught was streaming in bright sunlights. It was morning.

He felt Rukia's soft caress on his cheek, and almost thought his heart would come out.

"You're ok?" He asked immediately and took her cheeks with some roughness, examining her. He quickly received a blow from Rukia, which he released, taking his hands to the place of the blow and complaining with clenched teeth.

"Of course, moron." she said, lifting her chin with satisfaction and showing herself with more energy. "Before dawn and while you were sleeping, your father came back, he examined me while you were here and everything and he gave me medicine for the flu, then your sisters brought me the dinner and I ate a little, we waited for you to wake up, but you were still sleeping like ston- "but she didn't manage to finish before being caught in the unexpected embrace of the orange-haired one. "Ichi ... go?"

"You're ok." he said full of relief more for himself, than for the brunette. He let out the contained air he had, and allowed himself to smile, as he pressed her closer to him.

"Ichigo, you are hurt me." she said not yet fully recovered. Then Ichigo separated from her, took her by the face and looked at her seriously. Rukia blushed a little, and closed the eyes when felt her boyfriend's lips on her, anxious, and worried.

"Don't ever do this to me again." he said as separated, putting his hand on the girl's head, looking at her with intensity and seriousness.

She smiled, sighing, thinking that she was not guilty of catching a cold.

"I'll try, you fool."

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	5. June 17

First of all, I NEED A BETA, my native language is spanish so if you want to help me, please send me a DM, I will be very grateful!

 _I bring you a little Christmas present. I would like to be more productive, or actually faster, and write a special chapter of Christmas (that I do have, but one half!)._

 _Anyway, I'm in a good mood, I've seen a lot of Christmas art of IchiRuki and that's always nice to see, that despite the years we continue strong fans of the romance of Ichigo and Rukia._

 _So happy!_

 _I'm also moving forward with Solar Eclipse so I hope to upload soon (in 2019 for sure) new chapter._

 _Love to all of you and happy holidays!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: June 17**

Ichigo watched as the first drops of rain hit the window of his room in the middle of the night. He blinked slowly with his head hurting terribly.

He could not sleep.

 _It was that day again._

He look at the clock on his bedside table seeing that it was almost 2 in the morning ... squeezed his eyes trying to force himself to fall asleep, but he had been since lay completely sleepless.

And the trepidation of the raindrops against his window did not help him at all. He felt them like many stones but not hitting his window ... but hitting him.

The anguish of June 17 was always implacable. It took his chest mercilessly, flooding it with emptiness, pain and sadness.

 _It was inevitable._

There was nothing he could do. No matter how strong he turned, that day was like poison to him, flooding with a weight that choked him, that plunged into darkness.

 _Darkness._

Such as a hollow, surrounded by darkness, but empty inside.

 _How he hated that date._

Tears was something he could not control either. They flowed spontaneously with the rain, running down their cheeks and no matter how much he were dried it with rage, they were born out of his control.

His deep sadness.

He heard then the sound of the door opening softly, and before he could get up Rukia's face was on him, standing by the bed.

"Ey" she whispered, staring at him. Her big violet eyes were what distinguished in the gloom of the night.

"Ey" he said, sitting up and forcing his gaze to recognize every feature of her that was reflected by the dim light of his window. The shinigami knelt next to the bed, lowering her face to Ichigo's, who lay on his side to look at her better, while she wiped his damp face with tears.

They looked at each other in silence intensely as usual, understanding each other without words.

Rukia dried with the back of her forefinger a drop sticking out his eyelashes, stroking the cheek, causing Ichigo a shiver.

"You're frozen, come here." He scold her with a raspy voice, moving a bit to give her space and opening the bed so she could enter.

The brunette fell silent, her cheeks flushed when feeling the blankets covering her completely.

They were lying face to face, looking at each other.

"You could not sleep?" she asked sadly. Ichigo shook the head, looking down tiredly. "Me neither."

Then he took both of Rukia's cold hands which squeezed in his, bringing them to his mouth and blowing their warm breath.

"It's better?" he whispered moving the hands slowly over the girl's, generating warmth.

"Yes." she answered smiling sweetly, full of tenderness for the concern and dedication with which the former substitute shinigami sometimes behaved.

"Did they hear you, Yuzu or Karin?" he asked, looking up suddenly from Rukia's hands to her violet eyes, those that looked at him with intensity. That made Ichigo blush embarrassed.

The brunette shook her head.

"They have not heard me, I've been quiet."

"Well, I think you're better now." he whispered with cheeks still rosy, stopping the movements, admiring her hands in his.

He was struck by the contrast they made: his much larger and tan-colored ones, worn out by the continued use of his Zanpakutō and the multiple battle wounds he had suffered in recent times, versus those of her small and whitish, delicate despite the fact that she had lived 10 more lives than he ...

"Thank you." replied Rukia, still feeling the warm touch of her boyfriend. She slid the right hand through Ichigo's warm palm and twisted it to link her fingers with his.

He saw that with surprise and when they were together, he gently squeezed his right hand to hers.

 _It was comforting._

It was still raining outside, when the brunette with the left pulled some orange hair from his face. Ichigo looked at her and she smiled sweetly again, embarrassing him again. Then with the fingertips she caressed his burning cheek, supporting her entire left palm.

The orange haired put his hand twice as big on hers, wrapping it. They looked into each other's eyes, transmitting their feelings in the silence of the night, broken only by the raindrops echoing from the closed window.

Rukia released her right hand and placed it on Ichigo's other cheek, taking his face. She moved closer to him, slowly and kissed the closed eyelid, then the septum of his nose, then his cheek ... as she descended leaving a path of warm kisses down the face of the men who felt everything very intensely while keeping his eyes closed.

When it reached his lips, the orange haired could not take it anymore.

 _He needed she._

Needed Rukia's lips. Her small, cold lips on his. As soon as they got together, he felt that squeeze in the stomach that always happened when she was around, that electricity that ran through every fiber of his body.

His eyes tightened as kissed her, and he placed the hands on her lower back to bring Rukia closer, the strong and accelerated heartbeat making his heart jump with emotion.

 _He was so attached to her_ , he did not know how to join more, how to get closer than they already were ... when there were almost no distances, when the lips bit again and again, when their teeth collided, and their tongues they tangled ...

They separated looking at each other and breathing hard. The kiss had been long and intense, but Ichigo's face changed suddenly, that kiss, those feelings, had left him defenseless for what he _felt for that night._

"Rukia." he muttered helplessly, breaking him at last. He buried the face in her breast, inhaling as much as he could the girl's scent. Pulled her to him from behind, and felt the brunette surround him from the neck, hugging tightly.

He felt like when he was little, and between tears the only one who could comfort him was his mother, _Masaki Kurosaki._ Just with a hug, as now and the fear, the pain, the tears disappeared ... and Ichigo could smile happily again.

It had been too long before anyone could achieve that in him.

 _Stop the rain of his heart._

 _And now Rukia could._

Ichigo still felt the pain of June 17, but in this way it was different. He allowed himself to suffer, but the comfort was superior.

How did she do it? What magic did she have about him? How could she make all his pain flow out of his heart with a simple hug?

" _Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo_..." heard her whisper close to his ear, along with the sound of the strong, warm beats coming from under her pajamas.

Remarking his presence there.

 _Calling him._

Confirming his existence.

He pulled her closer to him, and allowed himself to cry again. There was still sadness in his heart over his mother's death, but it was coming out of him, finally releasing him.

And that night he wept in Rukia's chest, in her embrace, until he fell asleep from exhaustion. Always with the caresses of her in his orange hair, soft and delicate, and the occasional kisses on his forehead and wet eyelids.

* * *

Ichigo awoke with the sun's rays hitting his face through the semi-open curtains. He blinked still half asleep, lying on his side like hugging…

"Rukia!" exclaimed remembering that the woman had been comforting him only a few hours ago... however, the bed was empty. The shinigami was gone.

He sat up and put a hand on the side that Rukia had occupied. It was still warm. He smiled without being able to avoid it with a luminous and warm sensation taking him the center of the chest, flooding it with happiness. He held a hand there, feeling it next to his heartbeat.

It was June 17, he knew it, but that awakening felt different.

 _His heart was calm,_ full of peace and warm.

* * *

Rukia had woken up a few hours earlier, at the first light of dawn.

She knew should go back to her bed before the Kurosaki sisters woke up and saw that she was not there.

 _'It's also not appropriate for me to be in Ichigo's bed.'_ She had thought with shame, still wrapped in the big, long arms of her boyfriend, who was sleeping soundly, tired from the bad night.

Having slept like that had been a very warm and pleasant feeling for her. She had never done it with anyone before, on the contrary, thought it would be impractical and uncomfortable, but in fact she liked it a lot.

The night had been very cold, but embraced by Ichigo, resting on his warm and strong chest ... had made her very happy.

She had watched him with affection, as the orange and untidy hair fell on his forehead ...

 _'He is very handsome.'_ a mischievous thought had crept into her mind and although she never admitted it in person, sometimes thought about it.

Ichigo had a young face of barely 17 years old, had a smooth and golden skin, with marked and manly features, long lashes, upturned nose and _full lips that seemed to invite to kiss._ He breathed rhythmically, with a relaxed eyebrows, and without frowning. He held Rukia firmly while was asleep, as if he feared she would leave his side...

The brunette then smiled and passed both arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, sinking the nose into his neck, inhaling the masculine and youthful smell of the Kurosaki who remained asleep, muttering something in his dreams without knowing anything.

 _"I love you, Ichigo."_

Whisper in his ear, knowing that it was the first time she said it, and although ultimately it did not count because he was deeply asleep, she felt the urgent need to make it in real words.

 _Because it was true._

She loved him to the point that seeing his sad face the night before broke Rukia's heart. And wished with all her soul, to make him happy, no matter how.

For this time, she hoped that her hugs, kisses and company were enough to heal a little his aching heart since she would always be for him or rather until he wanted it and Ichigo's mortal life would allow it.

She kiss him one last time on the cheek near the ear with affection, before carefully slipping off his arms.

Ichigo stood up and left his room going down to the first floor, feeling his girlfriend there. Although Rukia could hide her energy until it disappeared, the orange haired still, if he concentrated enough, always perceived her. Sometimes he thought that it was not the reitasu what felt about her ... it was another energy that inevitably connected them.

He down into the dining room listening to voices from the kitchen, where he entered.

They were Rukia and Yuzu in apron preparing sandwiches with Karin who watched them from the table.

The three laughed happily, as they talked.

"... and that is the time when Ichigo-" Karin said animatedly.

"Me what?" suddenly asked the orange haired, making the three of them jump startled by the intrusion.

"Ichigo!" exclaimed the shinigami, looking surprised.

"Oniiiii-chan you scared us, you're bad!" The blonde complained with one hand on her chest and on the other a sandwich half done.

"It is your fault when talk about people when they are not present." he growled, frowning more. "What were you saying, Karin?"

"Eeehh ...?" said his sister looking at him scared. "I think the old man calls me from the clinic, don't you hear him?" And she ran out of the kitchen.

"Oi!" Ichigo shouted at her trying to block the way but the girl was faster and disappeared from sight.

Then he turned to see the two remaining, who jumped into their positions again scared.

"And?" he said looking at them fixedly.

"Nothing, nothing, Oniiii-chan." Yuzu said, trying to reassure his brother that was looking at her seriously.

Rukia then laughed quietly behind Ichigo, who turned to see her with an ugly vein on the forehead.

"And you too-"

"They were just telling me stories about when you were little." The always honest brunette interrupted him. "...With your mother." added softening her smile, surprising him. "Don't you were the sweetest and most spoiled boy of Mom?"

And as soon as she just said that, Ichigo's face turned completely red. Yuzu could not help laughing with tenderness.

"Silence!" he shouted with embarrassment, only making the girl laugh more. "Why do they have to talk about such shameful things? Karin will pay for it ..."

"It's not embarrassing things, Ichigo." Rukia scold him looking critically, then looking down and going back to the task of putting together the sandwich for the day. "I am very happy to have heard it, because I know how much you loved and still you love her."

Ichigo looked at her with surprise and then sighed putting a hand on her black head and whispering:

"Shut up." And looked away, whit cheeks flushed.

"Oh you two are adorable." Sudden Yuzu sob, with eyes full of tears.

The orange haired exclaimed a rude "bah" with his hand still on Rukia's head, who smiled looking up at him.

"Good morning, by the way." She said, catching him off guard, causing he to turn and look her straight in the face. Rukia's face was so adorable and beautiful that it was a direct blow to Ichigo's chest. His heart began to beat wildly and he turned completely red when saw her.

He released her as if she were burning him and nervously began to mumble awkwardly.

"G-good m-morning! W-what were you doing, by the way?" He said trying to change the topic of the moment, avoiding looking at _his very beautiful girlfriend._

Both girls looked at each other and laughed accomplices, and without words decided to stop teasing Ichigo, because in case he had trouble facing their feelings, this was a breakthrough.

* * *

Ichigo ended up helping them with the preparation of the sandwich for the memorial visit to the tomb of Masaki Kurosaki. They kept everything in the basket that would load the orange haired and cleaned the remains left in the kitchen.

"Well, I think I'll go see Karin and dad what they're doing." Yuzu ad taking off her apron and smiling at them. "I think we should leave now, right?"

Ichigo nodded and watched as his little sister came out of the kitchen, with Rukia imitating her and taking off the apron.

"Oi," he mumbled then, holding the brunette from the fabric of the back of her dress, stopping her before left.

Rukia turned to look at him without understanding. He seemed very embarrassed, not even daring to look at her.

"Ichigo?"

"I-I can tell you those stories." he murmured, scratching the hair at the back of his neck without looking at her yet. "Of my mother." He clarified "Only if you want." added quickly when he turned to see her and she had a face full of surprise, which changed sweetly to a bright smile.

Ichigo then felt his heart jump for this, as did the red of his cheeks that intensified. Even more, when Rukia stood on tiptoe and slid her hands around his neck, forcing him to descend, to give him an unexpected kiss on the lips.

"Of course I want." said as she separated, looking at his excited brown eyes. _"Thank you."_ added before sinking the small nose into his neck and hugging him with force and shame.

Ichigo could not help but smile at this too and returned the hug, squeezing her in his arms.

"Dumb." He murmured, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his girlfriend, who loved. "That should be said by me."

"Eh?" she said separating and looking at his face, which was very red besides frowning. "Why?"

"By last night." He said returning her to embrace, without the guts to look at her face. _"Thank you."_

* * *

Ichigo reinforced the grip of the basket of things they carried for that day, as they went up the hill to the grave of their mother.

"Need help?" asked Rukia when she saw him again adjust his hand with the basket. "I think we have made to much things." added, watching with a drop of sweat the heavy basket of food that Ichigo carried alone.

"I'm fine." He replied simply, looking straight ahead with a frown in the heat. "And you?" he turned to see the extension of his left arm, to the end, where his hand ended up attached to Rukia's.

 _They were holding hands._

Rukia laughed quietly.

"Silly." she murmured thinking that day affected him much more and still asked how she was. Before the face of annoyance that his boyfriend gave her, added: "I'm fine."

"Hurry up Onii-chan, Rukia-chan!" They heard that Yuzu was calling them from a distance, together with Karin and Isshin Kurosaki, who were also waiting for them.

"We're coming!" Ichigo shouted in response, wearily.

"The weather." Rukia then said, walking with effort up the hill, drawing the attention of her boyfriend. "It does not look like it's going to rain again." She commented looking at the sky, with the direct sun hitting his violet eyes.

The orange haired looked at her for a moment and then sighed, looking straight ahead.

" _It will not rain anymore_ , dumb."

"Oi, what did you say?" said annoyed Rukia, for the unexpected and without reason insult.

"That will not rain anymore." Ichigo repeated and before she hit him, he added: "Because you are here."

And moved her, from the hand, since she had been stupefied in his place. He did not look at her at that moment, but felt her eyes startled at him.

The Kurosaki smiled then at the sight of his family nearby, they had not been left behind.

* * *

 _ **To be continue.**_


End file.
